snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Kenrick Muldoon
Kenrick Duncan Muldoon was born on the 22nd November 2055 in Edinburgh, Scotland. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he was a member of Slytherin house, and graduated with the class of 2074. He previously worked for the Daily Prophet as a journalist (August 2081 - June 2087), has since worked for several wizarding publications and had his articles published on a freelance basis, and currently writes for Parenting Periodical. Kenrick has one son, Spencer (b. 1st May 2086), and shares parental responsibilities with his ex-fiancée Pandora Kuznetsova, though he has always been the primary caregiver. Kenrick currently resides in a two-bedroom flat with his son in Whitechapel, London. Personality and Key Characteristics Kenrick is a very quiet individual, especially for someone in his line of work. A man of few words, he prefers to keep his ears open and his mouth shut, speaking only when absolutely necessary in as few words as possible. He is a little more open around family and very close friends... if he were to have close friends, that is. He also has a rather stern demeanour. However, though he seems rather uptight, this is perhaps little more than a side-effect of his quietness; Kenrick does occasionally enjoy winding people up, though being dragged into others' silliness is not really his idea of fun. Partly because of this, Kenrick has been affectionately(?) labelled a bit of a grump. He did lighten up a little around the time that his son was born (not that he wanted anyone to know), but as his hyperactive child grew bigger, Kenrick grew more exasperated, and more grumpy once again. Rather than mellowing in age, he seems to have gone more in the opposite direction; while once he would never have been heard to raise his voice, he is now known to occasionally find himself in shouting matches, almost always with his ex and regarding the upbringing of Spencer. Kenrick continues to silently judge everyone, and is still smart enough to keep those judgements firmly to himself. A long-time writer, Kenrick often likes to roam the streets of Diagon Alley and other wizarding locations in order to blend into the background and eavesdrop in the hopes of discovering a new story, or even just useful information. He continues to be a strong Ministry supporter, and is of the belief that Hogwarts is the best place to send young wizards and witches from the UK. This is in stark contrast to his attitude in early adulthood, when he was wary and critical of the school's management, an attitude no doubt influence by his own experiences as a student of the school. The progression of his articles has illustrated this change in bias. While not exactly a people-person, Kenrick has a tendency to want to get to know everyone, mostly born of a desire to know as much as he can about what is going on in the world so that he might be able to write about it and, by extension, earn a nice paycheque. He tries to forge connections with as many people in as many places as possible, but his sense of self-preservation keeps him far from danger (as long as he can help it). While once he strayed away from writing risky articles, he is much more likely to try his luck with them now. These days, he firmly believes there is a platform for every article, and that he can always find a publication to suit his needs. He is comfortable in writing his truth regardless of who will accept it. Interests and Abilities Journalism: Kenrick has been writing since he was in school, and began submitting articles to various publications when he was in his fourth year, though the Quibbler was the only one to publish his writing at the time. As he got older, Kenrick had more success with his freelance journalism. He completed a degree in Journalism/Literature Studies and achieved an Upper Second Class; his grades in his journalism modules were always very high, but the 'literature studies' part of the course brought his overall grade down slightly. Kenrick has worked in journalism ever since. History and Early Life Pre-Life and Early Life Kenrick is the pureblood son and only child of Seonaid Ferrier and Barberus Muldoon, who met while they were both students at Hogwarts. Both Seonaid and Barberus were members of Slytherin house and in the same year, and so took a lot of the same classes together. They began a relationship in their fifth year of school, and, as is not uncommon in the magical community, were engaged and living together within a few months of graduating. They married less than a year later, and shortly thereafter Seonaid became pregnant. Kenrick was born on 22nd November 2055, in Edinburgh, Scotland. There was never any doubt that Kenrick was magical; he came from pureblood lineage and showed signs of magic from a very early age. Kenrick was very quiet, even as a small child, and very particular. When things didn't go his way, he would soon become sulky and bad-tempered, and cause toys or other (sometimes a lot more valuable) items to go flying across the room in displays of accidental magic. He would often be moody and sullen around people he didn't know, and extended family, though when just with his parents Kenrick would be more amiable. Pre-Hogwarts Rather than attend muggle or wizarding primary school, Kenrick was tutored with a small group of other pureblood children. When he was eight years old, his father instead decided to get him a private tutor to work with him on a one-to-one basis, feeling that this would be more beneficial to his future academic success. Kenrick still socialised with other children, but spent most of his time in the family home, usually reading. Being a quiet and astute child, he soon began to pick up on friction between his mother and father. As he got older, their marital problems became more pronounced, but Kenrick, following his parents' example, never mentioned it. His parents, for their part, attempted to make things work for Kenrick's sake, though things would inevitably become more difficult once he left for Hogwarts. Hogwarts |-|First Year= First Year (2067 - 2068) Just like every Muldoon and many Ferriers before him, Kenrick received his Hogwarts letter at around age 11 and began attending the school shortly thereafter. He was sorted into Slytherin, the same house as both of his parents, a decision the Hat did not take long to make. He soon made a solid group of friends from his house, who he stuck with mostly out of convenience. It didn't take long for Kenrick to discover that the people he had overheard talking about the 'craziness of Hogwarts' were absolutely right, as in his first year he witnessed strange behaviour of half the staff; namely the way they seemed to mentally regress into children. Kenrick was unnerved, but decided that no harm would surely come to him as long as he kept his head down and did not go poking his nose into any dangerous situations, no matter how much he wanted to know what was going on. |-|Second Year= Second Year (2068 - 2069) This theory (along with Kenrick's patience) was soon tested during his second year, when the school began to flood, starting in the dungeons and, of course, the Slytherin Common Room. Ousted from his home and having to share living quarters with the Gryffindors, Kenrick was bitter at the circumstances. It wasn't that he had a problem with Gryffindors, more the fact that he resented being forced out his home away from home, almost drowning, losing a lot of his possessions to the flood (no matter how temporary it ended up being), and getting caught up in the Hogwarts chaos despite his best efforts not to. He had very little interest in helping during the effort to discover the cause of the issue (which he later found to be something merpeople-related) or help fix it. A werewolf attack at the end of the year, far from worrying Kenrick, had the thirteen year old further annoyed by the apparent danger that Hogwarts students constantly found themselves in. By the time he was on the train home at the end of term, he was exhausted by the sheer idea Hogwarts, and still had five years of schooling left to go. |-|Third Year= Third Year (2069 - 2070) Kenrick's third year was, unsurprisingly at this point, a trying time, what with multiple students being murdered. The fact that they were all Hufflepuffs did little to reassure him that he was not in danger, and so Kenrick at last plucked up the courage to write home and ask that his father pull him out of school and get him a private tutor, and perhaps send him to a different school the following year. At first, Barberus refused on the grounds that it was a Muldoon family tradition to attend Hogwarts for the full seven years, and reassured his son that he would be contacting the school and the Ministry and threaten to take action. Kenrick didn't know what kind of action was being threatened, but he knew for sure that it made no difference. After a professor was attacked in his own office, Kenrick wrote home again, but this time his father responded with the news that he and Seonaid were having problems (the first time this had ever been openly mentioned), and thought it best that Kenrick stay at Hogwarts where he wouldn't have to witness any of the unpleasantness at home. Kenrick was upset by the news, though not necessarily surprised, knowing what he knew of his parents' strained marriage. He didn't write home again for the rest of the year, and began devoting his time to writing in journals, mostly observations and documenting his time and the goings-on at Hogwarts (he has kept hold of these journals, but never let another living soul read them). Kenrick waited out the remainder of the term somewhat anxiously, both because he was hoping to survive the year at school, and because of the unknown situation that would greet him when he returned home. Shortly before the end of term, his parents met with Kenrick in Hogsmeade and he got the news he'd been expecting, but dreading: they were getting a divorce. Though very upset, he took the news stoically, made arrangements as to where he would live in the future, and went on to finish the remainder of the school year with no more outward complaint. The news that things would be changing at Hogwarts did very little to lift Kenrick's spirits; he had noticed the Headmaster's disappearance and was no longer surprised by the constant risk that being at Hogwarts seemed to entail. |-|Fourth Year= Fourth Year (2070 - 2071) Over the summer, Kenrick moved from Scotland, where his mother's side of the family resided, down to London with his father. As he spent most of his time at Hogwarts, the plan was that he would live with Barberus during school breaks, but visit Seonaid often and see her every Hogsmeade weekend. After the split, Kenrick became even quieter, preferring to keep to himself, and expressing his thoughts and opinions through his writing. He began the practice of submitting anonymous articles to the Daily Prophet, the Quibbler, and other publications, mostly decrying the running of Hogwarts. The Quibbler was the only one to publish any of these, which satiated him somewhat, despite the low opinion most had for the magazine. Kenrick returned to Hogwarts for his fourth year feeling cautiously optimistic; at the end of the previous term there had been plenty of changes announced, and he felt hopeful that this may mean a safer school. This hope turned out to be completely misguided, as soon enough a bunch of students began showing up with strange and serious injuries, with no memory as to how they got them. Once again, Kenrick did his best to keep his head down and his thoughts to himself, keeping an ear out for any information as to what was going on but never going out of his way to find trouble. The more strange things he heard about, the more frustrated Kenrick became, but still he devoted his time to his writing and, now that they'd caught his attention, girls. Towards the end of the year, Kenrick ended up in the Hospital Wing after accidentally poisoning himself with a botched brew in Potions class. He was in there only for a short while, but long enough (he was relieved to find out) to miss the action in the school as a battle commenced between a group of Imperiused students and someone by the name of Remí Devereaux, against the rest of the school. Kenrick learned all the gory details later, after the drama had all died down and he himself had been released from the Healer's care. The entire fiasco only served to increase his distrust of the school, and he wondered why people weren't lining up at the gates to pull their children out of Hogwarts. |-|Fifth Year= Fifth Year (2071 - 2072) Convinced his father would now see reason, Kenrick asked him again if he could transfer out of Hogwarts and instead go to Durmstrang or Beauxbatons, or get a private tutor, but it seemed he was still fighting a losing battle. Barberus would not consider such a drastic change in schooling with Kenrick so close to his important OWL exams, and was also very much still determined to stick to tradition when it came to Hogwarts. Kenrick's mother would also not hear suggestions of him going abroad to school, with Hogwarts being so conveniently located for visits. Nevertheless, Kenrick managed to strike a deal with both parents (albeit reluctantly on their part), that if there were anymore crazy happenings at the school, he would be allowed to leave after his OWLs and continue his education elsewhere. As it turned out, this deal turned out not to be necessary. For the first time since starting there, Kenrick had a reasonably quiet year at Hogwarts, with none of the usual shenanigans to be found. And just as well, too, as Kenrick had a lot on his plate with his OWL studies, as well as his on-off girlfriend, Pandora Kuznetsova, a Ravenclaw from the year below who had transferred from Durmstrang that term. Ultimately, Kenrick's fifth year passed by peacefully, much to his surprise and pleasure, and he took his OWLs with as few distractions as possible. |-|Sixth Year= Sixth Year (2072 - 2073) After achieving decent OWL grades and having a quiet year at Hogwarts, there was little reason for Kenrick to leave the school, and so he returned for his sixth year. He was hopeful that Hogwarts was starting to calm down by this point, and knowing he only had two years left of schooling was something of a relief. However, when term began, Kenrick was dismayed to find out that Hogwarts would that year be the host school of the Triwizard Tournament, and that Quidditch (which Kenrick enjoyed watching as much as the next kid) was cancelled for the year. He was very much aware of the kinds of things that could happen in these tournaments, and made the decision to steer well clear, electing not to put his name forward despite being old enough to enter. Despite his misgivings about the tournament, it was difficult to avoid getting swept up in the excitement of the tasks and all of the traditions. Kenrick went along with his friends and classmates to watch the tasks, writing about them and the visiting students in his journals. He developed a tendency to eavesdrop on the Durmstrang students, who were sharing the Slytherin Common Room, in an attempt to discover more about them and their school without actually talking to them, a practice which would come in handy later in life when he would make a living writing articles and snouting about for information. By the end of the year, even with the potentially dangerous tournament being held, the year passed largely without a major incident, and Kenrick returned home in one piece and reasonably happy. |-|Seventh Year= Seventh Year (2073 - 2074) Kenrick's only goals for this year were to get through the school term alive enough to graduate, and to achieve a decent amount of NEWTs. From the off he was on guard about possible happenings in the school; the nagging suspicion that they were 'due' for something unfortunate, as well as the addition of the mysterious Ikenna Gevrik to the Hogwarts staff, made him feel uneasy. As ever, Kenrick kept as far from any potential trouble as possible, focusing instead on his NEWT studies, though his rocky relationship with Pandora - as well as hearing strange whispers and rumours around the school - served as occasional distractions. Aside from his exams, Kenrick was also determined to get into journalism, and applied to university as well as continuing the practice of submitting articles to various wizarding publications. It soon transpired, however, that the NEWT exams that Kenrick had been studying so hard for were to be cancelled that year, along with the OWLs. This caused a big problem for Kenrick, as he needed the grades for university, and the only reason he was attending Hogwarts was to get those NEWTs. Upset, and unsure of what to do, he wrote to his father who became furious and immediately contacted the powers that be. But no amount of letter writing would get the exams reinstated, so in the end Kenrick did what many others in his year did, and arranged to take his NEWTs externally at the Ministry immediately upon leaving Hogwarts. When the time finally came to take the exams, Kenrick did as well as he could have hoped and got himself a decent set of NEWT grades, including all those he needed to get into Wizarding University. Kenrick graduated mercifully unscathed by the Hogwarts experience, but incredibly critical of it. The bitterness and distrust he had developed at and toward the school had by this point been firmly ingrained, and ended up being the basis of his judgement of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for many years to come. Post-Hogwarts Immediately after receiving his NEWT grades, Kenrick accepted a place at Wizarding University, Edinburgh Campus, on a Journalism/Literature Studies course. While there, he wrote for several student publications, as well as picking up jobs as a freelance manuscript proofreader for various publishing companies in order to make money. Before even graduating, Kenrick had also made a name for himself as a freelance writer for a number of more widespread publications, which he kept up once his time at university was at an end. By now, Kenrick's sort-of-girlfriend Pandora had also graduated, and was keen to travel. The two did this together, touring wizarding communities all over the world as well as doing some muggle sight-seeing, with Kenrick continuing to write articles. This arrangement lasted a surprisingly long time, given the pair's track record of being frequently on-again-off-again. They had always had personalities that clashed (with Pandora being very carefree, weird, a bit of a wild child, and totally "hippy dippy" in a fiery sort of way, and Kenrick being Kenrick), which led to many break-ups, but ultimately their initial attraction would bring them back together. It was inevitable that another break-up would come. The next time the pair split, Pandora continued travelling and embarked on a search for the Blibbering Humdinger, while Kenrick (convinced that the only Blibbering Humdinger in the world was the woman he'd just parted from), returned to London to settle down and find work. Kenrick spent a couple of years living in a cheap flat in muggle London (a little detail he left out when communicating with his mother's side of the family), just about making ends meet with the money he earned from his freelance articles. In the Spring of 2081 he submitted an article to the Daily Prophet, and shortly thereafter heard that the newspaper was looking for a new writer to take on a more permanent role. He jumped at the chance to apply for a job there, and by the Summer of 2081, at the age of twenty-five, Kenrick was writing for the Prophet full-time. Now that he had a proper job and something that passed for financial stability, life suddenly became a little more pleasant for Kenrick, and he found himself much more comfortable. The work was good (a big bonus was the occasional opportunity to write his own opinions in articles about Hogwarts, knowing that people would read and agree with him, such was the influential power of being a Daily Prophet writer), and the pay even better (enough that he could afford a more up-market place to live). Within a couple of years, Pandora had returned from her travels, and she and Kenrick predictably got back together yet again. This time, spurred on by his secure and independent life, Kenrick proposed and the two made plans to marry. This, unsurprisingly, was an arrangement that did not last, and their plans never came to fruition. After only two months of engagement, they broke it off once more. This time, Kenrick and Pandora decided that they were not meant for each other in any sort of romantic capacity, nor did they feel they were meant to be life partners in any way. They agreed to remain friends and resumed a casual relationship, no strings attached. After that, they got along much better than ever before, aside from the occasional and predictable butting of heads when their personalities clashed. With Kenrick's life more settled, things continued on in much the quiet, steady way he'd always yearned for. Between researching and writing for the Prophet, occasionally seeing Pandora, and keeping in touch with Derry and Hamish, his favourite cousins from his mother's side of the family, Kenrick considered his days as busy as they needed to be and plenty fulfilled. Though he had plans to someday look for someone to settle down and have children with, this was a possibility that he wasn't going to think about for at least five years. So it was a huge surprise when Pandora revealed in the first few days of 2086 that she had recently discovered she was pregnant, and that Kenrick was the father. Kenrick was stunned to say the least, and kept the news very quiet at first. The baby was due to be born in the first week of June, which gave him a little time to think about how to tell his family. He told both his mother and father but swore them to secrecy when it came to letting the extended family on his maternal side know. Though the Muldoons were very accepting and even thrilled at the prospect of a new member of the family, the Ferriers might not be so happy that Kenrick had fathered a child with a half-blood witch he was not even in a committed relationship with. He expected to have more time to think up a way to break the news, but when Pandora went into labour a month early, his plans were scuppered. On 1st May 2086, Kenrick's son, Spencer Quill Kuznetsov-Muldoon, was born. Kenrick and Pandora decided they would share the parenting responsibilities, and Kenrick was quite happy with the arrangement that he could take Spencer while Pandora went off on her jaunts. He continued to avoid the task of informing the extended family, other than a few select cousins, but eventually news got out. Kenrick managed to steer clear of certain members of his extended family in an effort to avoid conflict for a short while, but could not avoid them forever. For the most part, he resumed his happy and busy life, though it was then much busier and much happier with the addition of his infant son. Though Spencer may not have been planned, Kenrick doted on him and loved his "little surprise" more than he ever believed possible. In June 2087, just over a year after his son was born, Kenrick quit his job at the Daily Prophet. The reason he gave was that he wanted to spend more time with Spencer, but the reality of the situation was that looking after a baby largely on his own was starting to take its toll. Busy days and sleepless nights meant that suddenly Kenrick was struggling to focus on writing his articles whenever he could sit down to do so, and the only topics he seemed to be able to think up were centred around babies and parenting. Pandora still saw Spencer, but she was quite happy in leaving the majority of the baby duties to Kenrick, and was often difficult to pin down and contact. Though Kenrick had enrolled Spencer in the infant class at St. Woboldo's before the boy had even turned a year old, the time he spent at home with him was exhausting. Work hours were a blessing, but he simply couldn't think straight enough for consistent article writing. Though Spencer was a very happy baby, he was difficult nonetheless. His magic showed itself early (before he could even walk) in the form of small, indoor tornadoes of magical energy which would suck up any household items that weren't stuck down. When Spencer wasn't at the school, Kenrick had to be constantly vigilant in keeping him occupied so that the frequency of the magical tornadoes was lessened. He also took to using a Sticking Charm on everything he possibly could. Once Spencer started walking, he became even more difficult to contain, and constantly behaved like he had consumed ten bags of sweets from Sugarplums. After quitting the Daily Prophet, Kenrick and Spencer moved to a flat in Whitechapel, so that they could go a little longer living off of the money he had saved up. Now out of steady work again, Kenrick went back to writing freelance articles for various publications, something he claimed was a positive change in the sense that he now had more freedom in what he wrote. The pay was irregular and not ideal considering he was now also raising a child, but Kenrick was not too proud to accept occasional financial help from his paternal grandparents. Over the years, Kenrick went back and forth between freelance journalism and committed jobs at various publications. He almost always left his work placements due to burnout - raising Spencer only got more exhausting as the boy got older, and Kenrick's work was invariably affected - and used his stints of freelancing as a respite of sorts. He did have a reasonably well-paying job at Dueller's Digest from December 2094 to April 2096, but, when Spencer received his second expulsion from school, Kenrick had to quit work yet again in order to stay at home with him, as he preferred to keep a closer eye on his son in the year before he went to secondary school. Despite his misgivings about the school that Kenrick had held in his younger days, when it was time for Spencer to start his first year, Hogwarts was his destination. Kenrick did briefly consider sending him to Durmstrang instead - and frequently threatened it to try and keep Spencer in line - but had by now realised that magical schools tended to attract all sorts of bizarre occurrences regardless of where they were. By the time Spencer had turned eleven, Kenrick had made a complete about-face in regards to his attitude to Hogwarts. His only concern was that Spencer might be more likely to make it through the full seven years without being expelled if he went to Durmstrang, where the professors were known to be made of sterner stuff and therefore more likely to keep students in line. Pandora, who had attended Durmstrang for three years, made it clear that she would prefer if Spencer went to Hogwarts, and so the decision was made. Once Spencer had left for his first year at Hogwarts (where he was sorted into Gryffindor, to the surprise of absolutely no-one), Kenrick suddenly found himself with peace, quiet, and a lot of extra time on his hands. This was as good a time as any to get back into a steady job, and within a month he had started at Parenting Periodical, a wizarding publication aimed at parents and guardians, which released new editions on the first Tuesday of each month and was based in the UK. Kenrick was hired for his journalistic prowess as well as his experience as a single father. Kenrick's life since Spencer started Hogwarts has been reasonably calm and consistent, though he is frequently inundated with owls from the school about his son's behaviour. After Spencer's second year, during which Kenrick had received a disgusting amount of letters from his professors (at least until the Hogwarts mail was stopped by the mist), he lost his patience and made plans to transfer Spencer to Durmstrang. Spencer brought Pandora in to fight his corner, and she ended up winning the blazing row that followed. Kenrick relented and allowed Spencer to continue being a Hogwarts student, though felt he was only counting the days before he was summoned to the school to be informed, yet again, about his son's expulsion. Kenrick still lives in the same two-bedroom flat in Whitechapel, with Spencer also living with him whenever he is home from Hogwarts. He continues to write for Parenting Periodical, churning out twice as many articles as he ever did at his other places of work. Family Immediate Family * Son: * Mother: * Father: * Maternal grandmother: * Maternal grandfather: * Paternal grandmother: * Paternal grandfather: Extended Family * T * B * A Work History Parenting Periodical Journalist (October 2097 - present) Dueller's Digest Journalist (December 2094 - April 2096) Witch Weekly Journalist (October 2093 - July 2094) The Quibbler Journalist (November 2092 - February 2093) World of Warlocks Journalist (September 2090 - March 2092) The Daily Prophet Journalist (August 2081 - June 2087) Various Publishing Companies Freelance Manuscript Proofreader (September 2074 - June 2077) Various Publications Freelance Journalist (November 2070 - present, periodically) Achievements, Accolades, and Qualifications |-|OWLs= |-|NEWTS= |-|Other= * Apparition Licence * Journalism/Literature Studies degree (Upper Second class) Category:Alumni Category:Class of 2074 Category:Diagon Alley Category:Wizarding University Alumni Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Daily Prophet